All Fairytails go from Bad to Good, Right?
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: From a Nightmare to a Dream, Misto has lived it all, but will he get his fairytale ending? ... um I just realised, if you like short chappy's this is for you, if not well...they are all pretty short, the last chappy's the longest so yea...i'll go now...
1. Chapter 1

**Tis a song fic yes, and my first, i dont know if i got it right if i did though well, i'm happy anyways, if not you point it out. anyways, **

**DISCLAIMER! i iz not ownin' any of de songs in dis fic, or any of de CANON characters, Misto and Tugger's family iz all mine though! nom nom, whoops, i haz just given you a brief look into what will happen in de furture init, oh well (i have no idea what happened to my vocabulary just then) **

* * *

I'm not saying a word - blood brothers

Admetus never treated him with the respect he deserved and I had had enough.

"Misto!" I shouted over the squealing Kittens to where a lonesome Misto sat in his pipe.

"Look girls, I'll play 'catch the pollicle' with you later, I need some privacy with Misto right now…" I reasoned with the kittens with a charming smile. They soon melted away from me to reveal Misto standing expectantly in front of him.

"Wassup Tug?" Misto asked a fake smile on his face, obviously trying to avert attention from the large bruise on his cheek that was visible under his short white fur. Fury bubbled up inside me.

"Mistoffelees. Follow. Now." I ordered steadily, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, not really giving him a choice. I was surprised by the fact my paw could now go all the way around Misto's arm and my claws would overlap. Taking this into account I continued to walk to a secluded part of the Junkyard with little struggle from Misto himself.

Once I reached the place only myself and Misto knew about I sat him on a crate crouched down and looked him in the eye.

"You let him do that?" I asked, barely containing my anger to find Admetus and knock his head off. Misto stayed silent.

"Why do you stay with that…that son of a bit-" I started, Misto looked up at me, angry tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that about him! He…I…I…I…Love…him…" Misto spoke in pure anger, no love or devotion, there was only hatred on his tongue. He's eyes said the same, but with a cry for help. I hissed before standing, and starting to pace.

"_If I could stand inside his shoes I'd say  
__How can I compare thee to a summer's day" _

I started the chords softly.

"Oh go away…" Misto sighed looking away from my gaze.

"_I'd take a page in all the papers  
I'd announce it in the news I  
f it was the guy, if I was in his shoes" _

I continued pacing about the small clearing.

"I'm not with you." Misto admitted looking back to me.

"_If I was him I'd bring you flowers  
And ask you to dance  
We'd while away the hours making  
Future plans  
For rainy days in country lanes  
And trips to the sea  
I'd just tell you that I love you  
If it was me_

_But I'm not saying a word,  
I'm not saying I care,  
Though I would like you to know_

_That I'm not saying a word,  
I'm not saying I care,  
Though I would like you to know  
If I was him I'd have to tell you  
What I've kept in my heart  
That even if we had to live  
Some worlds apart  
There would not be a day  
In which I'd not think of you  
If I was him, if I was him  
That's what I do_

_But I'm not saying a word  
I'm not saying I care  
Though I would like you to know  
That I'm not saying a word  
I'm not saying I care  
Though I would like you to know…"_

I finished before looking back into Misto's eyes.

"What?" Misto questioned looking at me, knowing what I was going to say but wanting to hear it anyway.

"I love you," I growled frustrated before running off into the main clearing. Not wanting to see him again for at least Twenty-four hours.

* * *

**NOM NOM **

**Is this good or bad? please review and tell me what ya think, i have already got the rest waiting to be uploaded so i can put it all up really quick if you want it to but you will have to tell me if you want more or not...yea hope you liked it anyways :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPPY NUMBER TWO! YAY :D soz madness there, right this chappy is dedicated to Humanguineapig because not only does she love this she is awesome, i lurve her stuff, in fact you should go read it to ;D and Pixi Dancr because not only was she the first to reveiw she was also the first to sub this story :D lol i think you's are all awesome, now i shall leave you to read :D **

* * *

Why cant I? - Liz Phair

I stood planning to find the Tugger when Admetus slunk out of the shadows.

"Why, wasn't that sweet?" he purred as he ran a claw down my spine. I shuddered but didn't answer. Everyone knew Admetus had a bad side, he was Macavitys' son, he inherited a lot, just not the magic, that was the only reason he was accepted into the tribe. But no one knew that dark side like me. Admetus began to talk again but I thought back to Tugger, about what he had said. Almost instantly a song began to form in my mind

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breaking' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

"Admetus…" I spoke slowly carefully, gathering my magic, something I hadn't done since I had become Admetus's mate, it was only just in case. It was comforting, to feel the familiar tingling, the power, and its anger for being locked away. My magic was angry at the tom in front of me for what he had done to us; me and my magic. Now that was new, normally it was happy or at least considering. It crackled quietly in my paws, knowing to keep quiet.

"Yes _dear_?" he smirked thinking he still had me in his paws.

"its over…" I said quietly. The look on Admetus's face turned from horrified to shocked, and finally anger, the thing I had feared for so many months.

"What?" Admetus asked the anger obvious on his tone. My magic urged me on, and ran up my spine, hoisting me up to my full height and whispering in its own way for me to be brave.

"It's Over," I said firmly looking him in the eyes. A great weight seemed to fall from my shoulders, I could almost hear the cheers my magic gave me, it crackled more in my paws to show its encouragement. Admetus shook his head

slowly, his anger at it's highest peak. He raised his paw back and as if in slow motion it descended. In my old habits my arms raised to protect my head. Except I never felt the impact. I peeked up through my arms to see him in high in the air choking. I dropped my paws to my side and he fell as a crumpled mess to the floor. He moved soon enough to reassure me he was alive. No matter how much I hated him didn't mean I wanted blood to be on my paws.

"Come near me again and I swear, I'll come out much better than you." I breathed quietly. Admetus glared up at me from the floor.

"My father will hear about this!" Admetus growled. I shrugged.

"I beat your dads ass years ago, you don't scare me Admetus, not anymore." I smiled before jumping up on a table. I jumped up into the air once on the table and did the splits and poof, I teleported. I'm back.

I fell to the main clearing floor in a crouch with a smile. The cats in the Junkyard stood frozen staring at me, the didn't believe it. Two things that hadn't been scene in months suddenly occurring shocked them to much. I smiled wider happy to be me again before standing up and doing an extravagant bow.

"Misto!" a shout came, Happiness filled the shout. I looked over to where it came from and saw Etcetera, she started to run at me. I held a paw up to her. She stopped in her tracks disappointed. I cupped my hands together and blew into them. I jumped and released the butterflies, they fluttered about, dazed about their sudden being. Several shouts of excitement came from several cats

"He's back!" came several that I could discern before several people tackled my legs. I was soon buried in a cat pile.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I laughed hugging everyone I could get a hand on.

"Come on give the boy some air, he cant be breathing under there." Admetus's voice sounded muffled under the bodies but they soon moved so I could see him standing at my feet. I glared at him as I jumped up.

"I told you to stay away!" I hissed to low for anyone else to hear as he came closer to me

"Well no need for anything rash Misto, just come back to the den, we can talk this out." he whispered his paw firm on my shoulder, pulling me in so we were an inch apart and my ears twitched nervously. He started to pull me away but I stood my ground.

"No," I hissed.

"Misto…" Admetus trailed off glancing around, not knowing how to deal with my defiance.

"I said NO!" I shouted the last word and stomped hard on the ground, the concrete cracked beneath Admetus as he fell back from my shout. Gasps were heard around the Junkyard.

Admetus snarled. He had now been embarrassed in public and privacy, he wasn't having it. He snarled again and threw himself at me. I fell to the floor and was quickly on my back. Admetus sat on my chest, his legs pinning my arms. His paw quickly fell to my face and repeated the action until he was thrown off and skidded across the junkyard floor. Many off the kittens where crying where they stood, the adults were to shocked to do anything about it.

"I said if you came near me again and you'd come worse off". I whispered as I rose gracefully despite my head killing and feeling like I needed to throw up, my magic was literally pouring from me, it filled me to the point it glittered in my fur, it was infuriated and well, wanted revenge.

"You ruined my life, you destroyed me but look, me and my magic, we're fighting back. I guess you knew that would happen if I didn't lock it away." I smiled but quickly continued to glare at him.

"Now for your own sake leave, before my magic destroys you," I snarled barely in control of the power that was trying to rip loose. Admetus was terrified, he simply nodded and ran. When he was out of my sight I fell to the floor.

"Misto, you were so brave." whispered the voice I had wanted to hear the most, I looked up and in all his glory was the Tugger. I smiled and look back down to the floor, the Tugger sat down beside me, taking my paw he placed another on my cheek, it stung but I didn't show it. Tugger turned my face to look up at him, I did so compliantly.

"I love you," Tugger whispered into my ear before moving his lips gently down to my own. That's when I knew I found my real mate, the cat I was meant to be with forever.

"I guess we're together now," I whispered into his lips. Tugger replied with a 'uhh huh' and a slight nod before getting pushed away by a flustered Jenny who instantly started to fuss over my head.

* * *

**well there it is, i hope you liked it and like i said you want more tell me, if you want to complain thats fine with me to, trust me though it's going to get very complicated in a few chapters if it is to continue :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right this is the shortest chapter out of the ten :D but...its, in my opinion, the fluffiest, enjoy :D **

**This chappy is for A- Felixfeles and B- HumanGuineapig because they are awesome :D**

* * *

Boyfriend -Alphabeat

I woke encircling Misto's petite frame, I smiled as I breathed in his scent. It was so familiar, I was surprised I'd settled into the mated life so well, but I guess as Misto says it's because we were meant to be.

"What's planned for today?" I asked as he turned over to snuggle into my mane.

"Going to see Vicky, your brother and father, remember? We may be a mated couple but they want to know why, and when things changed, what happened with Admetus." he mumbled looking up with bleary, tired eyes.

"Ahh, yea, Dad's not ever been keen on gay couples, not that I am gay, I'm bi but hey, like that makes a difference," I rambled before sitting up and kissing Misto lightly on the lips.

"Better get on with it then." I groaned and stretched before sitting up.

"Do we have to?" Misto complained pulling me back so I was leaning over him.

"Yes, Misto," I smiled pecking him on the lips and trailing down his neck.

"We come home straight after?" Misto asked _that _gleam in his eye. I nodded.

"Course, I'm not leaving it too long." I sniggered before rolling onto my feet and sorting out my mane.

"Come on, better go then." Misto smiled grabbing my arm and pulled me out of our lair.

It was still early in the day so as we walked though the junkyard it was practically silent. Only a few of the older cats walked about catching their morning mice. I walked behind Misto with my arms wrapped around his waist as we walked. I started to sing softly in his ear.

"_Oh yeah you look at me  
When my baby  
Is taking my hand  
And we're walking and talking  
And my parents  
They don't wanna see me  
My friends say I'm uncool  
__But I let love rule__  
Don't you touch my boyfriend  
He's not your boyfriend  
He's mine  
Don't you touch my boyfriend  
He's not your boyfriend  
He's mine_

oh yeah it's just because  
I'm crazy in love  
crazy in love  
oh yeah it's just because  
I'm crazy in love  
crazy in love

_Oh Yeah we run away from private eyes,  
to privacy,  
__my boy and me." _

I sung the last few words quietly and Misto chuckled a little turned around and kissed me softly before he knocked on my brothers den entrance.

"Come on in boys," Demeter's voice came through the wood. Misto quickly poofed us in and surprised Demeter, she was expecting the door to be used. Misto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Demeter, um, where are they?" Misto asked gazing around for his sister.

"Munk should be back with her in a minute, he went to collect them a little while ago, would you like some fish paste in the mean time?" she asked smiling at us happily.

"Sure," myself and Misto smiled together taking what Demeter offered us and waited for my brother and Vicky. They soon turned up and that was when Misto revealed every little detail of what Admetus had done to make his lash out like he did.

* * *

**Like always, please review if you wish this to continue, otherwhys i wont know if you awesome peoples are reading this still :D **

**PS: i only own the story line, i do not own cats or any or the songs i have used :/ ...hate disclaimers...**

**PPS omg spoiler, this is where the next chappy goes into the deep end of the teens section :/ meaning it implies some scenes that are not sutable for certain ages, please consider your innoccence before reading the next chapter if it goes up :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOM NOM, loveing the reviews, they taste sooooo good, anyways, i iz gunna give out my thankies now :D Felixfeles, ****MunksAngelQueen2010 and the ever present: Calanarie **

**u guys are all owersome :D and now for the strongly implied dirty scenes, be prepaired...lol **

* * *

Work your magic - Dimitry Keldun

I laid staring at the ceiling of our den waiting for Misto to return from talking with my Dad. always talking about new ways to defeat Macavity, it often got quite tiresome, some days my father spent more time with my mate than me. I stood and paced for a good ten minutes before Misto came through the door. I could tell it was well into the night now, only the protectors would be out and about now.

"Finally!" I purred pulling Misto into a tight hug and kiss. Misto to say the least was surprised. But soon got my drift.

_Welcome to the night and you will see _

_You've got the magic power _

_I am on my way, I keep the key to your tower _

_You can serve me something really hot _

_Call it love or madness _

_But you'll get the best of what I've got _

My mind absently sung to itself as Misto tugged lightly on my fur, pulling me in closer.

_Work your magic _

_I never wanna lose this feeling _

_I am able and I'm willing _

_Yes, I'm willing _

_Work your magic _

_You set my beating heart in motion _

_When you cast your loving potion _

_Loving potion _

My heart raced as I pushed Misto up against the wall of our den. He playfully tugged on my lip with his teeth. I growled back seductively.

_Work your magic _

_I never wanna lose this feeling _

_I am able and I'm willing _

_Yes, I'm willing _

_Work your magic _

_You set my beating heart in motion _

_When you cast your loving potion over me _

_Baby, you can put your spell on me _

_Makin' it slow and steady _

_Maybe I can solve your mystery _

_Are you ready? _

Our paws roamed each others body, looking for something new after travelling this path so often before, some how though it never got boring, there was too of, well, everything for that.

_We are standing closely skin to skin _

_Playin' a very old game _

_In this game of love, you always win _

_Work your magic _

_I never wanna lose this feeling _

_I am able and I'm willing _

_Yes, I'm willing _

_Work your magic _

_You set my beating heart in motion _

_When you cast your loving potion over me _

Misto began fighting for dominance then, he pushed me back and we fell on our cushions, and blankets. Not minding the mess we made, Misto quickly began trailing kisses down my neck, along my collar bone and down my torso.

_When you cast your loving potion over me _

_So you work your magic _

_Baby, work your magic _

_Keep my heart forever bound _

He knew me inside and out, knew where to touch and what to say, how to make me work for what I wanted. Everything I could ever want was all inside the small tux in front of me.

_Work your magic _

_I never wanna lose this feeling _

_I am able and I'm willing _

_Yes, I'm willing _

Wow, I didn't know he could do that… my mind trailed off as I watched him, wide eyed with pleasure.

_Work your magic _

_You set my beating heart in motion _

_When you cast your loving potion over me_

"Wow," I sighed when he crawled back up my body.

"You are magic aren't you." I smiled totally blessed out. Misto just shrugged.

"I don't know if I can do it again," he shrugged. If he couldn't do that again then, wow, I'd be missing out on a lot.

"Maybe you should remind me how it went." Misto grinned, oh he played me like a card, and boy I loved it.

"Maybe I will." I grinned crawling down Misto's body.

* * *

**Well...there you go...reviews? please? lol most dirty scene i've even done...so what do you think? want it to continue then say ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**this one is short and fluffy, waaay different from my last chappy :p**

**this one is dedicated to...um rbert-lovs-katrina and Calanarie and Felixfeles**

**Mainly because you guys RAWK! and that you actually like my story :D and can put up with my madness :D**

* * *

Just the way you are-Bruno Mars

"I love you Tugger" I smiled as my arm laid itself against his hip. His lips soon touched the top of my head.

"You too Misto" he whispered as he ran his paw through my head fur. I purred lightly and stroked his perfectly groomed mane as we watched my sisters kittens dance, preparing for their first ball.

"I remember being like them" Tugger pointed out. I smiled.

"Me too, look at us now, a couple of old decrepit lovers" I said as I snuggled into his mane again.

"Old? Really? Do I look old?" Tugger asked touching his face, trying to find wrinkles and the likes. I shook my head at him with a smile.

"Of course not Tugs," I smiled leaning up to him and kissing him along his jaw lightly.

"But do I look ok?" he asked desperately. I shook my head in amazement. I knew he wouldn't believe a single complement I gave him.

_"When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause boy you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_your lips, your lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if You'd let me_  
_Your laugh, Your laugh_  
_you hate it but I think its so sexy_

_you're so beautiful_  
_And I tell you every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_You're so beautiful_  
_And I tell you every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause Boy you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Boy you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are"_

I smiled up at him for a moment before his lips met mine.

"I've never said you couldn't kiss my lips all day ya' know," Tugger smiled as he continued the kiss and his paws found my waist and he pulled me into his lap.

"You're my everything," I whispered when he pulled away for air and snuggled into his mane once more. Before noticing our niece, nephew and their friends were watching us giggling. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Evangeline!" I called over to my niece.

"Yes Uncle Misty?" she called back expectantly, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Is it true you fancy that tom, Blake, down the road?" I questioned, she instantly looked mortified. Bow- her brother and Etcy's and Pouncival's kits - Jackle and Liz - burst out laughing.

"And Bow? didn't you mention that yourself and Liz were going to be together forever?" Tugger piped up. Jackle and Evangeline laughed themselves silly as Liz and Bow went red and Liz started sending angry glares at Bow who just stood there, not believing what had just been revealed.

"See honey," I smiled up at the grinning Tugger.

"You can still make anyone and everyone speechless." I grinned

* * *

**Right dont you just LURVE fluff? i do...lol i like alot of things, i iz greedy...anyways, continue? reviews? please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**right :D here you go and i know its been a while, sorry bout that, i've been paniking bout prom, the next 3 halloweens, how i'm gunna save up 600 pounds for prom, homework i've had 2 weeks to do but i havent done it and its in fortommorow, oh and the fact i need glue for a project and i live in the middle of nowhere and cant get any, anyways :D**

**this is for :**

**HumanGuineapig, MunksAngelQueen2010, .Mistoffelees and Felixfeles for sticking with me through my terrible lateness and mushyness and babbling and stuff :D u guys r owersome! :D anyways here you go chapter..um...i dont know anymore, man i'm bad at this :D**

* * *

Your Guardian angel - red jumpsuit apparatus

Misto had been out for a walk that night, it was a routine thing, helped him channel his powers. He was just spending more time doing so today, he was just taking his time. Well that's what I kept telling myself. I paced when he was ten minutes late, five minutes I could deal with but he was never later than that. He had an internal clock for that kinda' thing, he was never later than Five minutes. I finally told myself I'd just go and check, Just in case. It was mid winter and as I stepped out I knew Misto must be freezing, I told him not to go out in winter with his short fur and all. I ran along the trail he always took.

After a while I noticed his trail led to a different area than usual, about now is when he would have looped back. I followed his trail quickly when I heard a low growl. I rolled my eyes, he just had to get mixed up with a Pollicle. I glanced around the corner to see Misto had faired pretty well so far. And to my relief there was no injuries but his magic was faltering, Neither Misto or his magic were coping with the cold, and I could tell, It had started crackling weakly, they were both getting tired, they shivered , hitting way off target sometimes. I sped around the back of the dog. Too caught up in the fight neither of them saw me. I saw Misto slowly giving up, the stupid Pollicle lowered to lunge at him.

"Oi!" I shouted. At the Pollicle, he turned and growled.

"Pick on someone your own size," I hissed before lunging at his throat. Pure anger ripped from my soul, he tried to kill _My_ Misto, I was not going to have that. I didn't't know how I did it, it just happened. Before the Pollicle had time of think of running I'd ripped his throat out. The action surprised even me. I wiped my paw on the mutts fur. I looked up and saw Misto shivering as he watched me from the icy ground.

"Misto are you ok?" I asked quietly as I went over to him. I knelt beside him and pulled him into my arms as I did.

"Cold." he muttered simply and shivered again. Proving his point. I pulled him lightly into my lap before rubbing his arms trying to get him warm. We were both too shocked to get up and go home just yet, well that and exhausted.

"You could have died." Misto muttered wrapping his arms around my body, pressing himself into my long fur. I chuckled.

"You would have if I didn't do something about it, anyways, I didn't die so its all good." I chuckled placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm not worth your life Tugs," Misto sighed relaxing into my warmth.

"You really think that?" I asked astounded. Misto simply nodded.

"Misto, you do not see past the end of your nose," I shook my head as I touched the tip f his nose lightly.

"I'll always be your Protector, I'll never let you fall," I murmured slowly before I started to sing my feelings, some how songs got points across better than them just being spoken.

"_When I see your smile  
__Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay  
Seasons are changing  
__And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one__  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

"Me before you." Misto said simply in response. I shook my head.

"I wont let that happen," I murmured as I lifted him from the ground and took him home out of the cold.

* * *

**I hope you like it, and you guys know what comes next. :D review if ya want it to continue and tell me otherwhys how am i supposed to know? anyways i will try not to be so late next time, next chapter makes me sad :/ and is kind of the kick start to the lead up to the end, it all ties together at the end, **

**dont hate me when what happens happens though, it was...needed for it all to make sense, i hope he doesnt hate me to much though, i always liked him ****, never thought i would kill him though :/ **

**anyways review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right UPDATES YAY! **

**ok um, calm down Shadows, ok peoples, this here chappy is for :**

**CrazyIndigoChild: I dont know how i write like it, it just...happens, im glad you dont think that the 'Work your magic' chappy wasnt awkward, i hate it when they are :D i hope tis doesnt amke you angry again :D anyways enjoy...**

**HumanGuineapig: i always like to think of Tugger as protective instead of the pervert most others think, like he cares about the kits instead of being horrid to them and like to sing to them a stuff...because i'm a soppy git :D**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: You're review made me smile, i'm glad I manage to get all the emotions across to you, i hope you enjoy this chappy too :D:D**

* * *

When you say nothing at all - Ronan Keating

The whole Jellicle Junkyard sat in anticipation of the news we were all dreading. Jenny, Jelly, Munkustrap and Tugger were inside. Jelly and Jenny to prepare his body for departure when he passed and Munk and Tugger for his last words of wisdom.

Old D was dieing, we knew it and it was known this was his most likely his last rebirth on this planet. We all hated for him to leave us, he had been a role model to most of us all our lives, and a father figure to those of us without any. He protected us and cared for us but if he was finally be reunited with his loved ones and be happy once more we would all deal with it.

After a long night the kit's who refused to go to bed and their parents, too upset to argue, had fallen asleep in huddles some still whispered nervously with bleary eyes and most of the adults had gone into overdrive, instead of being tired they bounced on the spot, their gaze's flitting here and there. Some who were to nervous to comprehend burst into nervous laughter at nothing before muttering to themselves to be quiet.

We hadn't expected it to be this long, It made us all want to know what was happening, I knew it must have been driving the psychics insane, even I, with minimal psychic ability, could pick out the tension from every cat. Every shuffle from inside the den was heard, but no voices, they were talking quieter than what they moved. After an eternity, or what felt like one, Munkustrap stepped out, eyes red but now dry. He straightened his back and addressed the crowd.

"I'm sorry to say Old Deuteronomy, my father, passed away a few minutes ago, he asked me to pass on his best wishes to the Jellicles here, he knows he will miss you all very much," Munkstrap said as he suppressed a choked sob before continuing. Several of the cats in the clearing began to cry, I fazed out then. I, although upset for his parting sat watching the den for Tugger to emerge from behind the curtains.

"He needs you," Munkustraps' voice came from beside me, I jumped a little.

"Go talk to him," Munk ordered pushing me forward. I nodded and walked up the steps worried of what I would find inside the den. I took a breath and slipped into the den, the despair was so thick in here it could have been cut with a knife, it was suffocating. I could hear Jenny and Jelly whispering in the other room. Old D's body was no where to be found. They were already preparing his body then, they worked quickly, I guess it was for the best.

In the corner of the room I saw Tugger who was obviously taking this the hardest, he sat shaking with tears, holding one of his fathers blankets as he rocked. I bit my lip, this was going to be hard.

"Tugger, Hun," I breathed as I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He simply leaned into me and cried into my shoulder. I shushed him for a while before he calmed down. He looked up at me and smiled a little shakily.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,"_

I sighed rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"_Without saying a word you can light up the dark,"_

Tugger breathed the words, still holding onto me tight.

"_Try as I may I can never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing" _

I purred lightly content for the moment, Tuggers lips turned up, just a fraction, but it was something.

"_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,"_

I sung lightly, stroking his head fur as I did.

"_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall," _

Tugger continued shakily, I smiled down at him

"_You say it best, when you _

_say nothing at all." _

I murmured drying his face of tears.

"Misto…" Tugger trailed of holding me tight still.

"Yes Tugs?" I questioned running my paws over his mane gently.

"Do you think we're missing something?" he asked gently, his question surprised me but I considered it seriously for a good few seconds before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Sometimes I think we just need someone who needs us, who needs protecting more than we do…" I trailed off - we both knew what I was implying and we both knew it was the one thing we could never have.

"We cant, I know," Tugger ended with I sigh. That sigh broke my heart.

"I wish it were different too. I wish we could but its impossible," I ended bluntly as I buried my face in Tuggers head fur. Mourning what had been lost and what we couldn't have.

* * *

**Right, this is where it ALL changes and prolly will get really complicated because...well, i like complicated plots, (not that this is very complicated just a bit weird and confusing, i mean i dont know how even i thought this plot up so yea...) if you have any Questions for any chapters onwards please dont worry bout asking because otherwhys you'lljust end up a big ball of confusion... yea, i'm sure there was something else...**

**RIGHT! i remember, right for chapter ten, its the final chapter and is basically split into three bits, so if ya want, you can have it spilt into three short chapters or have a long one (long for me anyways) and finish it all in one go. you decide, tell me what you want! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**ARGH! i actually updated! **

**This here chappy is for: ****cjfreeman, **

**MunksAngelQueen2010, i hope you keep getting the emotions that i want you too, i mean, i love your revews they are like furry walls, (if you've watched Get him to the Greek you'll understand) if not there like cup'a'soup, a hug in every review. i hope you get this chapter, and get many smiles fro now on, i dont want you to be crying over Old D's death, he would have prefered to be remembered with a smile than a tear :D**

**HumanGuineapig, hehe you got me figured girl! lol i hope you like this chapter and that its not too cliche :D**

* * *

Nothing Is Impossible - Planetshakers

Well, not impossible, just highly unlikely. But lets face it, anything was possible when it came to Misto and his Magic.

"Come on Misto, you're going to be fine, don't give up" I muttered after I kissed his forehead, I barely knew what was going on when we found he was pregnant, still didn't to be honest, but hey, whose to judge. A Tom getting pregnant wasn't normal. Misto nodded and smiled up at me, only a little worry shown in his eyes. Jenny soon pushed me back outside the den though.

Somehow - somewhere along the line Misto's Magic decided to Impregnate him, without him knowing - I don't know how it worked, not even a single clue and to be honest neither did Misto. Apparently Magic was more complicated than what I originally thought. His magic, though able to somehow make him pregnant didn't change a single thing about current physical form, meaning he was still a Tom and was in no way able to have these kits naturally, He was going to need a load of help, and apparently there was going to be blood. Now I can deal with blood and pain and that Kinda thing but I'd been pushed out because of hygiene reasons. I laughed at that at first, I mean come on we live in a junkyard but then I found that Jenny had had Rumple and Mungo nick a few cleaning products from the local pharmacist. Everyone knew it was serious when Jenny asked that of her kittens. She scrubbed the whole den with the stuff and made the cats who would be assisting her bath in it as well, by which time there was none left for me. Meaning I was at risk of passing an infection onto Misto via what ever cut was going to be made to him.

"Right Misto, this is going to hurt, brace yourself," I heard Jenny speak quickly, she was rushing as always. Misto's pained yowl came seconds later, It took all I had not to run in there and stop everything. I didn't, I couldn't not if I wanted what Misto had looked after for the past 10 weeks just for this moment, just for us. He complained all through them weeks about how he hated Magic and how huge he was now, but we all knew that he was having the most joyous thing happen to him and sometimes I was jealous. Having such a permanent bond with our Kits was something that I could only dream of, every time we started to talk about names and their future his eyes would light up like a human Christmas trees.

From then on I just sat there staring at the entrance. Waiting for someone to tell me to come and see my kits.

"Hey Tugger," Munk's voice came from beside me.

"Hello Munk," I said absently whilst I stared intently at the door.

"No news yet?" he asked, I knew he was worried about Misto. He always had been, since he arrived at our doorstep. Just dumped outside with nothing but his sister and a little bit of salmon paste, I was only a small kit then myself, Munk was only a little older himself but took it as a duty to protect him, when ever someone picked on him, or teased him for being small, (including me) had got the Munkustrap treatment. He was like an older brother to Misto.

"No," I said bluntly sparing him a glance. I wanted to rush in there and check on my Misto, not that I would but just hearing the whimpers coming from his lips made it more an appealing idea every time. Soon enough Demeter came and sat down beside Munk.

"He's going to be fine, he wont let this pull him down," Demeter stated simply as she leaned against her mate, I nodded slightly, not averting my eyes from the entrance.

Half an hour passed, I wasn't happy, I had a stiff neck and was numb below the waist but I kept myself content singing to myself over and over:

'_Through You,  
__I can do anything,  
__I can do all things,  
'Cause it's You who give me strength,  
Nothing is impossible  
Through You,  
Blind eyes are opened,  
Strongholds are broken,  
I am living by faith,  
Nothing is impossible!_

I'm not gonna live by what I see,  
I'm not gonna live by what I feel

Deep down I,  
Know that You're here with me  
I know that, You can do anything

I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe in You'

I wished that maybe, just maybe Misto would hear it with the help of magic and just get a little bit of the moral support I wanted to give him

That was when Jenny decided to stick her head out and wave me in. Instantly I pushed aside all my whining and stood quickly, with a bit of a dizzy stumble I stepped forward. At the last second I turned to face Deme and Munk. I threw my arms around, in a dance which I guessed was a little mix of street dance and ballet, doing several 'kerching' movements with my arms as I did. I jumped five foot in the air, or at least that's what it felt like before I walked into the den with a huge smile on my face. I heard Deme and Munk laugh as I did but all that mattered now was me and my family, I never thought I'd say that and Bast did it feel good.

Misto was laying on the cushions in Jenny's den when I ran in, he had human bandages wrapped around his abdomen and two kits were laying in his arms, totally asleep. Two kits…no, Jenny said there were more at least four. Misto looked up and there were tears in his eyes. I ran up to him and hugged him, being careful not to hurt him as I did.

"They didn't make it," he murmured to me and looked down to the two that were laying in his arm.

"Only these two managed it," he murmured placing kisses on there sleeping heads. I looked down to them and saw their fluffy black fur. They had my fur pattern but the patches that on me where gold where white on the kittens, their fur was slightly shorter. They were so tiny. There was only one thing that allowed me to tell the difference between them. One had a strip of white circling its thigh, the other had it on its wrist, I couldn't tell if they were Tom's or Queens, Misto had them smothered to close to him.

"This one," Misto said nodding to the one with the strip on its thigh.

"He's a Tom, the others a Queen." Misto smiled down at his kittens.

"What shall we call them?" I asked as Misto offered me the little girl who I took quickly and stroked its white head fur.

"I was thinking before you came it, she should be called Miracle, after all she is our little Miracle, and our boy Darin Bennett, it means our blessed present." Misto smiled down to the little boy in his arms who squirmed a little and to my great surprise opened his eyes.

"That!" I exclaimed.

"Is quick," I breathed as he locked eyes with me, they were Misto's vivid Blue, Misto shook his head whilst smiling at the kit.

"This one's magic, we are fast learners, I remember first opening my eyes, it was almost straight away, the look of my mothers face was priceless," Misto smiled glancing up at me.

"She died days later, my magic leaked when I was born, it killed her," Misto smiled up at me a little wistfully. I was quite surprised, Misto never talked about his past, ever. I nodded and looked back to the little girl in my arms.

"Do you think she will be too?" I asked watching as she shifted onto her stomach and her little paw swung near my elbow.

"I doubt it, it's usually weaker in the females, that's why Vicky doesn't-" Misto stopped before he grinned.

"Guess I was wrong," Misto shrugged, I gave him a confused glance and shifted the kitten so I could see her face. There eyes were caramel, the same as mine. She smiled broadly at me and grabbed at my mane, pulling herself up my body. I let her do so hesitantly as I watched Misto grinning his head off. She was more outgoing than her brother that was certain. He sat there observing it all and rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Ma' I'm hungry." he said simply as he looked up at Misto. I laughed as Misto's eyes widened and took it in.

"Darin, honey, I'm dad, and I'll get straight onto it." Misto grinned as Darin looked to me confused, staring just above my head.

"Duh Darin, this is Mum see!" Miracle exclaimed as she grabbed my head fur and swung herself in front or my eyes, upside down.

"Bast! Miracle, don't do that!" I exclaimed grabbing her and holding her in the safety of my arms.

"Is that my name? Miracle?" she asked unfazed as she gazed around excited by the new world around her.

"Sure is honey, oh and we're both your dads, ok?" Misto grinned, Miracle shook her head.

"I thought as much, are you hungry too?" Misto asked, Miracle nodded excitedly, Misto laughed then winced a little.

"Then we'll talk about it over dinner," he smiled, I handed Miracle back to Misto with a grin.

"I'll go get Jenny," I smiled as Miracle scrambled up from Misto's arms to watch me go.

* * *

**Well there you go i hope you liked and i would love to hear from you guys, i mean yea, cool, reviews? *smoooooth Shadows...very smooth***


	9. Chapter 9

**ARGH! i actually updated! **

**This here chappy is for: ****cjfreeman, **

**MunksAngelQueen2010, i hope you keep getting the emotions that i want you too, i mean, i love your revews they are like furry walls, (if you've watched Get him to the Greek you'll understand) if not there like cup'a'soup, a hug in every review. i hope you get this chapter, and get many smiles fro now on, i dont want you to be crying over Old D's death, he would have prefered to be remembered with a smile than a tear :D**

**HumanGuineapig, hehe you got me figured girl! lol i hope you like this chapter and that its not too cliche :D**

* * *

You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins

They were a year old and the Jellicle ball had come and gone. Miracle turned out to be a mini Tugger, flirting with everyone and not giving a second thought about it and in all his years Tugger had never been more hypocritical. He was about ready to lock her in a cell and keep her his little princess forever. She laughed it off and charmed him out of any punishments as only a little princess could, though her magic might have helped in that area. Darin was the protective older brother and as she grew and learned what was dangerous and how far she could push it he was always there watching steadily, keeping her from harm.

Their magic was drastically different though. Darin's worked with the mind and Mira's was more of 'if you get in the way it hurts' kinda magic, she had magic more similar with my own and Darin inherited a more powerful version of Tuggers. Not that Tugger knew he had any, all Jellicles did, just not all were as powerful as others. Tugger could always captivate a crowd and when you watched him sing or just watching him for long periods at a time, it made you go into a sort of trance. Well that's what Darin could do. He had a wider extent of mind control though, he would move objects with his mind and anything that was concerned with that area he was a master of.

"Oi! Dad!" I heard Mira shout, I looked up to see her pouncing forward.

"Yes Mira?" I asked not being able to suppress the wide grin on my face.

"Why do all the cats my age call me weird? Jackle said that I was wrong and that you and dad are wrong, what makes you do different from their parents? I mean you love each other, isn't that all that matters?" she spoke quickly and as she did tears gathered in her eyes, she bit her lip trying to stop the tears that forced themselves out. I pulled her into a hug, parental instincts taking over.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight__  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in timeI know"

I sung quietly to her until the tears stopped flowing.

"Now, how bout I explain it to them?" I questioned finally.

When we reached the clearing the Mira had run from I found Tugger standing in front of a hoard of cats all Mira's age and younger.

"Got That?" Tugger asked obviously finishing up a long speech. Everyone nodded in amazement it seemed. The crowd quickly drained when Tugger moved from in front of them. Tugger turned and winked at me.

"Already Explained, Darin came to find me when Mira ran off" Tugger smiled motioning to each of his kits in turn.

"But if any of this happens with anyone again I give you complete permission to blow a bolt at who's ever tail it is," Tugger said seriously, Mira looked overjoyed by that fact. Darin looked to me as if to say 'Well, she will if you let her, stop it.' I stepped forward and shook my head.

"Mira, my angel you are not allowed to do that, no matter what your dad says," I Told her as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her repeatedly.

"Dad get off, that is embarrassing!" she fussed before I let her go.

"Darin your next!" I grinned and spun around. All that was left of him was a breeze and a few rustling leafs.

"I'll get him later" I smiled knowing he'd turn up eventually.

* * *

**Well, it short and i hope sweet, what do you think? please tell me :D right one last time tho:**

**THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS WHETHER YOU WANT IT IN THREE PARTS OR ONE LONG ONE, i would have the three one tbh, just to make it last longer but its up to you guys, after all, you are the ones who've kept me going through all of this :D LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**btw if its still screwy tello me ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right the first off the last three chapters now and i know a few people will hate me cuz of what i've done, But! wait, it isnt the end here so matter may change...not saying they will, but they might :D**

**This chapter is for: **

**MunkusAngelQueen2010 : Im loving your reviews and finding how they make you feel, in fact ima ready for the onslaught of hatred from you after this chapter, ok? ok, dont hate me...please?**

**HGP : Yea i spotted that just now um, getting straight to it and i know, that song is brilliant, i can listen to it forever if needed**

and **cjfreeman : Tugger is always pretty fatherly in my eyes, looking after the kits when Jennys not around, i thinkhe'd be a rockin' dad :D lolz i love Mira and Darin too :D**

* * *

Tears of an Angel - Ryandan

Part 1

My self and the other Mystics had all sensed it. A coming battle, the Jellicles had prepared as much as we could. We put a magic stronghold up around the kittens and Queens who couldn't fight, they all crammed into Jenny's infirmary. Other Queens like Bomba, Tantomile, Cassandra and Exotica were at the front lines like all the Toms past kitten hood that could fight were as well.

I don't remember the fight beginning, there was an explosion of light and sudden fighting burst throughout the front lines. I saw Darin get thrown past my face. Was I glad for magic then. I flung my arms out and stopped him from breaking his neck before turning to the crowd of unfamiliar black cats and throwing lightening at all of those in sight. I punched the air in victory as several fell before i was thrown to the floor. I rolled over to see someone that I hadn't in years. Admetus. I jumped up glared as he just smirked.

"Told you that you would regret leaving me," he smirked. The chaos was blocked out as we stood calmly watching each other, That Monster started rambling on about how he'd been planning this for years, how he could so easily destroy my family and the Junkyard. I held my paw up, interrupting him

"I'm done with you" I hissed as I pulled him into a head lock. Admetus instantly started to scratched at my forearm.

"To late" I hissed as I grabbed his jaw and twisted. When I let his body fall his eyes stared up at me in shock as his body lay on its stomach, his neck twisted into the un-natural angle. The fight from then on was a blur for me to finish it.

* * *

"Darin!" I shouted as he limped over to me.

"Dad, are you all right?" he asked taking in account my snagged fur that bleed from my collar, my torn up arm and my usually white chest that was now red.

"Fine" I smiled, Darin looked doubtful.

"I did more damage to my opponents than they did for me, go to Jenny and get your leg looked at" I smiled sending him off as I continued my duty of going though the half or completely dead body's, finding ours, getting them sorted out or getting them prepared for burial or throwing out the dirt that littered our ground. Dead or alive. I was glad when I found that many of our own did not die, only a few. Amongst the few that did was : Asparagus Junior, Exotica and Pouncival.

"Oh Bast!" I heard Plato gasp from somewhere to my left.

"What's up?" I questioned as I turned to him, Plato looked up with a look of despair.

"I'm so sorry" Plato whispered with the face of a Tom who saw a whole world being blow up in front of him. I quickened my pace, worried by that look, never had I seen a face like that before, never those emotions. When I looked to Plato's feet I knew what world had been blow up then. It was mine. I collapsed to my knees at the sight in front of me. I couldn't breath as I did my best not to cry out my heartbreak. I felt so betrayed as I place my paw on his cheek. How could Everlasting cat do this to such a brilliant being. I shut my eyes tight against reality trying to banish the image of the congealed blood in his mane and the large metal spike protruding from his chest.

"Misto" whispered a voice that I had wanted to hear the most that second.

"Tugger?" I questioned back alert with the unlikeliest of this situation. I looked down on him to stare into his now blood shot eyes that used to be a wonderful shade of caramel.

"I knew you'd come, if I waited long enough" Tugger smiled, his voice stronger than you would have expected for such a state. Even with hope blossoming in my heart I knew these were his last moments, as I'm sure he did too. Despite the pain he must have been in his lips quirked into a small smile.

"Are the kits safe?" He asked coughing up a little blood as he did.

"Of course," I smiled weakly as I stroked Tuggers head fur.

"Is there anything…?" Tugger trailed off, I knew how it was going to end, there was no need to finish it.

"No, if there was I would have done it already." I sighed, even Tugger still clung to hope, it was painful to see it leave his eyes so quickly.

"But believe me, if I had to I would sell my soul to the devil right now," my slight chuckle was drowned by a sob, it didn't sound right.

"I don't doubt you for a second," Tuggers own choked words were forced. For a moment there was no more to say.

"Mistoffelees?" Tugger spoke quietly, as tears left his own eyes.

"Yes?" I questioned as tears fell from my eyes and splashed to the floor.

"Can I ask you for three something's?" he asked, I nodded.

"Of course, Anything!" I spoke Quickly, wiping away my tears with one paw, holding Tuggers with the other.

"First, don't forget abut me…" Tuggers salt tears mixed with the cuts on his face as he spoke, to be honest though I was baffled by his demand.

"How could I forget you?" I questioned baffled.

"You saved me, you showed me love and life all in under five minutes, of course I wont forget you!" I exclaimed gripping his paws tightly.

"No, I mean, the little things, I don't just mean the big things, like what I looked like or the big parts in our life together, but everything, even the littlest things, how I would hum you to sleep or how we first met as kittens or how I smell, or how you used to play me into getting what you wanted, everything until the battle started" Tugger explained, I flicked through all our memories before nodding, seeming that it was still fresh, as if it were yesterday.

"Of course." I smiled as I remembered the time Mira turned him pink. Tugger nodded before closing his eyes briefly.

"Second, don't mourn my death, Celebrate my life, it's the best way to be remembered," Tugger grinned a little as he held onto my paws tightly, so tight it drew a little blood, I didn't mind.

"Sure." I nodded seriously before waiting for the next request.

"And Third" Tugger said with a deep breath, closing his eyes for a little longer now.

"Kiss me" he smiled with that breath, his eyes not opening as he closed them wearily. I didn't hesitate as I watched his last few breaths leave him. I softly placed my lips on his as his last breath left him. His pain was finally over, which, in one way was a relief, in others It tore me apart, I no longer knew how to cope, which way was up and which was down, what was left and what was right. I no longer knew the world which only five hours before had been a fairytale. But that was exactly what it was, a fairytale story that I had to leave and come back to reality. As these thoughts whirled around my brain and the world went out of focus I savoured the taste of my mate and the feel of his still warm body. Soon enough I couldn't find my way back from the void, it went black.

* * *

**OK WAIT ON SECOND BEFORE YOU PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND THROW FLAMES AT ME UNTIL IM A SCORCHED PEICE OF FLESH! **

**i honestly didnt want to kill Tugger but, it was either kill him off or make him seem like a really nasty person so my misto was heart broken. i thought it was better for him to die for his tribe ok? my reasoning, now you can flame me if you still think its necissary, (meh who cares about spelling in authors note?) i can handle it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wait one Aslan sized roar, did you think that was the end? are you mad? you're not getting away from my stuff so easily! **

**cjfreeman**, no one is being magicaly resurected, sorry but they are not :D we'll find out if Misto can cope in the next wo chapters :D and i know it was sad but it was necissary :D

**HGP, **yea, compaired to you i am such a mass murderer :D yea i didnt want to kill tugger but once i did it it fit soooo well with what i origanilly had planned, and its will end perfectly, i'm sure you'll agree (was that a rhyme?) (well i hope you'll like the ending next chapter) :D

**MunkusQueenAngel2010, **Ima glad you see my reasoning, i wasnt sure any of you would :D and im so glad you dont hate me! aww dont cry, Rember listen to the all knowing Tugger, Celebrate his death! i hope you like this equally sad chapter, (i dont think this one will make you cry tho) :D

**Well here you go : **

* * *

_ As these thoughts whirled around my brain and the world went out of focus I savoured the taste of my mate and the feel of his still warm body. Soon enough I couldn't find my way back from the void, it went black._

* * *

Tears of an Angel - Ryandan

Part 2

I woke in a cold sweat that night. I sprung out of mine and Tuggers den, I had to make sure he was ok, that nightmare had really given me the creeps. I jumped through into the clearing and ran about searching of Tugger, tonight he was on guard duty.

"Misto, what are you doing out?" a voice called behind me, I turned almost relieved when I saw Plato and Munk stood together.

"Oh, its you," I sighed with a small smile, the two stood with mirrored expressions of worry.

"I was wondering, have you seen Tugger, its just its rather silly but, I had a nightmare, and there was a huge fight and I'm worried about him," I smiled blushing a little at my silliness. Plato put a hand to his forehead in exasperation as Munkstrap sighed before walking up to me as if I was an ill kitten.

"Misto" he spoke soothingly as he reached a paw to me.

"Yes Munk?" I questioned as I took his paw, slightly confused, I heard Plato murmur to himself, it sounded like 'sixth time this month'

"You need to come with me," Munk said simply. I nodded not sure what was going on, I just wanted to make sure Tugger was ok.

After a little while I remembered what path we were taking, we were going to Tuggers old den.

"Why are we going this way? Is he here?" I questioned as I followed along, a slight itching at the back of my mind as we got closer.

"In a way…" Munk trailed of as he pushed back the dusty curtain entrance it was pitch black until I walked into the threshold. Candles lit up instantly with a magical purple glow. Munk ordered me to sit on a cushion in the middle of the room. I did as I was told despite how confused I was. As I sat a image lit up in the air in front of me. It was me.

"Munk?" I questioned a little nervous as I looked back to him. Munk just watched the image looking forlorn. I copied him and looked back to other me. The Misto on the screen looked upset.

"Hey, Misto," said the me in the image. He gave me a small smile.

"This is really awkward I know, but there's something you need to know…" the me on the image sighed, a tear escaped his eye.

"Your dream, the reason you sitting there, wondering where Tugger is, it was real and I'm so sorry, I know you must think this is a sick joke which is why I made this for you." image me sighed, my mouth simply fell open and I had no idea of what to do next.

"You, Me…we are suffering, According to Jenny, from some fort of short term memory loss caused by a traumatic event in our past, its probably correct. You see, Tugger is dead and you have nightmares every so often, after…it…happened I suffered from them every night, I kept forgetting what happened so when it slowed down to every other night I made this, I hope it'll help but you'll stop having them eventually, hopefully." the other Misto sighed, another tear rolled down his face. I sat still to numb to really think of moving ever again.

"But Misto, our kits are suffering, they need you to be strong, they miss not having someone to look after them and help them, honestly we haven't been able to do much for them" Misto pause as he waved someone over that wasn't in sight. Soon enough Mira came and sat next to the other me and Darin sat behind him.

"But it's getting better, I promise," other me smiled as his kissed Mira's head fur as she put her head on other me's shoulder.

"Oh but, Dad, you'll remember what's happened since then soon enough, Darin got a surprise but maybe he should tell you in person but trust me its good, and nothing much has happened to me, but by the time you see this its probably changed…" Mira soon trailed of babbling to herself, she only talked like that when she was scared or upset.

"Father, you are ok, your coping and despite the fact I run from your hugs I love you for it" Darin spoke quietly from behind. I watched him carefully. It was obvious he had changed since the battle and that what I had been told about Tuggers death was real. He had more muscle now, his shoulders were broader, a look of maturity that he hadn't possessed before, he had been through a lot to get eyes that told the story of a million years. He had taken it rough.

"He's a mush ball really," Mira smiled, other me simply got him in a playful headlock before squeezing his shoulders lightly.

"Well, that's all, go find the Kits, they're probably waiting for you" Other me smiled before the image disappeared. I turned to Munkstrap slowly.

"Munk please tell me this is a joke," I whispered, Munk shook his head. Tears rolled down my face. Munk came and sat next to me, I leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around me, I knew he was probably going through the same thing as me, Tugger was his brother, his own flesh and blood.

"How long since…" I trailed off, I wasn't able to finish my question.

"Three months and five days," Munk sighed.

"I don't believe it…I-" I stammered before being cut off.

"You're going to have to Misto," Munk breathed letting my tears splash on his fur.

"Where are my kits?" I questioned as I stood up ready to see them.

"They're probably waiting for you outside, they know when this happens, they feel your pain." Munk frowned as he walked me out. As soon as I stepped out of the den the candles flickered and died. Sure enough Mira pounced on me and Darin stood watching, he looked so tired.

"You ok Dad?" he asked quietly as Mira clung to me.

"I'm…Alright" I nodded a little as I watched him.

"So there is a surprise I hear…" I trailed off thinking back to what other Mira said.

"Yea, there is," Darin smiled a little wider now.

"Well?" I questioned expectant, I wanted to keep my mind off of, stuff.

"You remember myself and Kayley, that we kind of got together, we're mates now" he smiled. I nodded, that wasn't so surprising, they always liked each other, I Guess both or their fathers dyeing had brought them closer, made them Gel.

"Wait, there's more," Mira smiled, I grinned, Memories started to drip back through my mind of recent events, some of _his_ burial some of myself freaking out for the first time after a nightmare had been revealed as true. Some of my sons mating dance.

"Well, you're a granddad" Darin shrugged nonchalantly despite the hugest smile on his face. My mouth fell to the floor.

"When did this happen?" I stammered over my question a little.

"Well it kind of finished happening say…twenty minutes ago" Darin smiled. My mouth, if possible opened wider in astonishment.

"What are you doing here then?" I practically shouted before ordering him to show me the way back to his kittens.

* * *

That night healed a hole in my heart. The kittens were totally entertained as I showed them magic and they learned their own and it helped to fill that hole in a little.

It upset me a little that they would not know Tugger in the way their parents did but I made sure they knew who he was. I showed them memories often, told them stories and told them what he hated and loved, and what I hated and loved about him. They didn't grown up oblivious to their family like I did, the only person I knew in my family other than my sister was my mother and she died before I even had the physical capacity to defend my sister and myself. I sung to them regularly, the song Tugger used to hum me to sleep with. When I first sung it they cried, but soon it became as much a part of them as it had of me.

I knew that one day they would sing that song to their sons and daughters and they would to their own and it would continue like that and after generations that song would be so widely known. It would become the song that other tribes would associate us with, it would become our trade mark.

* * *

**YAY! Misto is getting better, cute kittens, love them soooo much! ... but wait, will it stay happy?**

**Right, the next chapter is the last chapter so i would like to know, do you think it will be happy of sad? tell me in a review plz! lol i am hyperactive, afterall, there is only 16 days till christmas (depending on where you are)**


	12. Chapter 12

Right here be the last chapter, i am honoured to say that most have kept up with this, i've loved writing it and how you guys have said how much you've loved it. so this final chapter is for:

**cjfreeman** and **MunkusQueenangel2010 **both of you are so amazing i really cant express it in words. you've got me to carry on with it when others have told me i should give up. I hope you appreciate and enjoy this last chapter for this story as much as i enjoyed writing it :D

* * *

Tears of an Angel - Ryandan

Part 3

Old age was the way to die, old, wrinkly and wheezy, surrounded by family and friends whilst lying in a soft mountain of pillows. I simply sighed a little as I listened to my families whispered conversations in the other room.

"Great-Grandpa Misto is going to sleep for a very long time, but he's going to see Great-Grandpa Tugger And our Great-Aunt Victoria and our Great-Uncle Plato so it'll be ok…" whispered the voice of my great-granddaughter, Eliza by the sound of it, to the younger kittens, herself being the eldest of them knew exactly what was happening and chose to let the little ones hear the softer side of it.

"Daddy? When will he wake up?" The voice of one of the younger ones, probably Marcus, asked.

"Well," Ashley started before continuing.

"What's going to happen is when Great-Grandpa Misto goes to sleep he'll go to The Heaviside lair, which is where all of us go to sleep but he's staying there this time. He'll be waiting for us though, he'll wait for us and I'm sure he wont forget us" I smiled when I heard that. There were sounds of Mira and Darin and their mates talking discreetly amongst themselves. And I heard my grandchildren talking with their kittens, some I heard were crying. I sighed as I waited for Olivia, the newest medic, to let them in.

I didn't have to wait long, they soon came in a tidal wave.

"Hey, what's the crying for?" I asked as Dani and Mol jumped onto my cushion beside me, tears in their eyes I wearily sat up and hugged them.

"Dad, he s-says that you are going to s-sleep forever, and that you wont wake up and that your going to Heaviside and we don't want that!" they wailed together as they buried their heads in my once black fur that was now a deep gray.

Soon all my great grandkittens where on my sleeping surface doing the same. I grinned a little as I hushed them, I found it rather silly, I was happy to finally find the total peace I had wanted for so long.

"Is there anything that I can do to make it better?" I asked as I stroked their fur, their parents watched helplessly as their kittens cried. There were several cries of 'Don't go to sleep!' I just chuckled when the least out-going of all my Great-grandkits, Pepper, climbed her way to my ear and stroked my head fur.

"Don't forget me, please." she whispered lightly. I lifted my arms and picked her up by the scruff.

"Pepper," I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"I promise on the sun, the moon and stars that I will not forget you," I smiled, she nodded as she clung to me.

"I promise I wont forget any of you" I promised all the Kittens gathered around me.

"That better?" I asked them all in general, they simply nodded but stayed hugging any part of me the could.

"I'm always forgotten," Pepper frowned as she sat in my lap. I shook my head at her.

"Never, I bet your really a shining star, you just need to find your talent," I smiled as I ruffled her head-fur.

"Thanks," Pepper smiled gratefully I nodded as my grandkits collected their kittens and got them ready to go to bed. It was getting rather late.

* * *

Later that night, when my great grand Kittens were asleep and I was nearing my time I finally called over Mira sand Darin.

"Darin" I smiled, my voice crackling here and there.

"Yes Father?" he asked as he watched me mournfully.

"First of all don't be so glum, I have lived a long life, celebrate it like you did with dad," I frowned glancing to Mira who also looked rather forlorn. They both chuckled at me a little.

"You still got it" Mira smiled.

"Damn right I have" I chuckled along with them before going back to Darin.

"Darin, remember to Protect them, you always was that sort of cat, make sure they are ok when I'm gone" I nodded they order to me.

"Mira, make sure they pass on the song" I smiled, it had become a mission of mine so that every cat and pollicle in the world knew of that song, even if they wanted to or not.

"And for everyone," I sighed closing my eyes briefly.

"I love you, and don't forget to pass that to the kittens too," I smiled, Mira and Darin's paws found my own.

"Come here you Muppets" I smiled as a small tear rolled down my face. Mira sobbed a little as we hugged for most likely the last time.

"Father?" Darin murmured. I 'hummed' as a response.

"Tell dad we love him," Darin and Mira whispered together.

"I'm sure he already knows, he's waiting for me, he's probably watching and listening to everything right now," I smiled letting them go. I closed my eyes briefly, I could hear the distant call of his song. I began to murmur along.

'_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky'_

I opened my eyes again when I heard other voices join in. Mira and Darin had started to whisper along themselves.

'_Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.'_

Soon my Grand Kits, had joined in as well. I smiled as they held each other, at least I was leaving them with each other, they would look after each other. I could hear Tuggers voice, faint like a summers breeze.

'_Stop every clock  
The stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me_

_Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an Of An Angel_

_So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, don't you fear  
Little one don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go'_

We sang together, all at the same time, we all knew this song perfectly, Tugger's voice was stronger now, as if in the room. I closed my eyes and gripped my Kittens paws.

'_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie'_

I was certain that if I opened my eyes and looked past the crowd around me I would see Pepper at the entrance with her favourite pillow, singing along. Even as the song finished I heard her voice. 'love you Gran'pa' it whispered, but before I could reply my last breath left me.

"It's good to see you again, my angel," whispered the voice I loved and had missed so much, I opened my eyes to see Tuggers Caramel ones above me. I was in Heaviside.


End file.
